


The Good, The Bad and The Beautiful

by lilolilyrae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Former Military Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Steve's an artist. Bucky is his newest muse.





	The Good, The Bad and The Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-09-23  
> Title is literally stolen from a James Bond behind the scenes thingy on the Skyfall DVD NOT that weird porny movie that came up when I googled it!  
> Still wrong fandom i know, but I'm also still awful at titles and it's what I just watched soooo... Also, Bucky is technically another James xD

Steve keeps frowning at his current drawing.

It just lacks his usual shine and liveliness! He can't help glancing between it and his last amazing creation.

It's obvious to him, at least, what the problem is. Ever since he met that military model, James, he just can't seem to stop thinking about him. Anything he tries to paint that doesn't feature James just looks dull and boring.

Steve doesn't understand it. What's happening to him? The guy has only modeled for him once. How has he ended up this hooked already?

He wants to be able to paint like he did before: careless and carefree, effortlessly putting his pencils to paper and putting out amazing creations, but ever since meeting James he’s been blocked and all his artwork comes out dull and without spark.

He can't take it anymore.

 

Grabbing his wallet, his phone, and the map with the drawing of James in it, he dashs out of the door to go see him. James had to leave earlier yesterday, something about therapy, so Steve had to finish some of the shadings on the picture by looking at photographs.

And James had never got to look at the drawing... Maybe, if he shows him the finished piece now, Steve will magically be cured from whatever bad mood he's been caught in today. 

 

Making his way to the VA closest to him, he checks the time. Not like it will do him any good, he doesn't actually know when James is usually there, but he did say that he went there yesterday, and what other -

"Ouch!"

He bounces off what feels like a solid wall of steel, his phone falling from his hand.

He quickly bends down to snatch it back, looks up and- that's James. 

"Oh, um, hey, sorry for bumping into you- but I guess you weren't looking at the road much either?" Steve chuckles awkwardly as he sees that James has a phone in his hand as well.

"Yes, I- sorry. I was just about to call you, as I'm in the area I thought you might be able to finish that picture now"

"Oh! I actually finished it already, here-" he fumbles with the map until he gets it open, careful not to drop the picture inside.

 

James blinks.

"It's- it's good."

“Yes? You like it?” Steve preens a little under James’ praise of the artwork.

The other man gives him that look again. “Want to do another?"

"Another?"

"Yes. If you want. I mean. I'll pay of course.”

“You want me to draw you again? Of course, James, I just thought you only needed one for-”

James interrupt him with a nod. "Yes, And you can call me Bucky."

Completely forgetting everything else, Steve smiles and heads for his studio, eager to draw this man who had so consumed his life since the first time he layed eyes on him.

He does have the feeling that getting to know James- _Bucky_ \- better will not make his infuriation any better, but oh well... Maybe it will be worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
